Cakestar
Cakestar is a long-haired, dark reddish-brown tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes. On the Blog Cakestar, also known as Kate, is the founder of BlogClan. On the blog she moderates comments and writes posts. She is also one of the four Erin Hunters. She is a great writer and the mother of Josh (Hazelburrow) . She has two cats, Flower and Miu-Miu, who are brother & sister. She also used to own many cats, such as Willow, Lottie and Mitzie, all of whom passed away. The name 'Cakestar' came around because they were chatting''' 'about Cake on the 'Josh Joins BlogClan's Webteam' post, and Josh called her Cake Cary. Ashstorm suggested the name Cakestar. Many members look up to her and admire her fantastic writing skills. Roleplay Kate joined the first roleplay site to check up on how her warriors were doing. However, she never went on again and so Copperclaw became leader there, electing Ashstorm as her deputy. Personal History Kate was born outside Birmingham, England in November 4, 1967. She went to King Edward High School for Girls, Edgbaston, before moving to Surrey and studying History at London University. She wrote her first book when she was four, and continued to write until she left University, when she decided to send off some of her work to publishers. Fanfiction Trailing Stars The first appearance in Trailing Stars made by Cakestar is in Chapter Two, although she is briefly mentioned in the first. She appears to the three cats - Copperclaw, Dawnmist, and Wolfpaw - alone, without any other members with her. She says to Copperclaw that she will make a good deputy, surprising Wolfpaw that Cakestar already realizes that they needed to form a Clan. Wolfpaw asks where she is, towards the end of the chapter as the others are fighting foxes. In Chapter 3, Cakestar welcomes Hawksky and leads the new Clan toward finding more cats. In Chapter 4, Cakestar finds Brightshadow and is described to be kind by her. She has a sweet reuinion with her son, Hazelburrow. She leads the Clan to evacuate the camp across the river. Cakestar.jpg|Cakestar by Silverpaw Cakestar by Swiftpaw.jpg|Cakestar by Swiftpaw Cakestarlineart.png|Cakestar lineart by Kat by cakestar.png|By Cakestar 105px-Cakestaravatar.png|Old Cakestar Line Art Trailstar.jpg|Cakestar on the Trailing Stars Cover by Jayfrost BlogClan by Swiftpaw.jpg Cakestar of blogclan by jayie the hufflepuff-d6djuwa.png|Cakestar by Jayfrost Cakestar2.png|Cakestar, by Dawnmist Cakestarbycopperclaw.jpg|Cakestar by Copperclaw Cakestar-by-swifty.jpg|Cakestar, by Swiftpaw BlogClan Glee.jpg|Cakestar is depicted on Wolfpaw's Wonderful Glee Poster Cakestar Copy 1.png|Cakestar by Dawnblaze Cakestar by Dawnblaze.png|Cakestar by Dawnblaze BlogClan Sherlock by Swiftpaw.jpg KakestarRRRR.png|Cakestar, by Selena Illustration-of-Chapter-Four-of-Trailing-Stars.jpg|Cakestar in Chapter 4 of Trailing Stars Picture036.jpg CakestarByDay.png|I COPIED YOUR STYLE, KATE-SAMA! Catk.png|Cakestar ( un-colored)'' FLAMEKIT.jpg|DIS IS CAKESTAR!!!! By Others Many of BlogClan members have written fan fictions about her. She is often portrayed as a wise, noble and kind leader who only does good for the Clan. Fan Art Kate has done little artwork, mostly on the drawing feature installed on the Blog, but she is also one of the most popularly depicted cats in the Clan. Many members have done artwork portraying her, and she appears on the Trailing Stars cover. Swiftfire and Daypaw/Sunstream has given her style a name. She is, instead, a amazing writer that makes her famous. Trivia *Her description was given to her by Jayfrost while she was making the allegiances. *Her name is often confused to be 'Katestar'. *She is the mother of Hazelburrow. (also known as Josh.) *She has revealed that she sometimes tries to sneak BlogClan cats into her Warriors books. *She's the reason the "Sakurukitto" trend started. *She writes other novels under her real name, including the Bloodline series. *She thinks of horrible things that could happen to her and Josh when she has Writer's Block. Category:BlogClan Allegiances Category:Leaders Category:High Positions Category:She-cats